


To me you’re that person

by babieken



Series: Is it love? [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, M/M, Sort Of, idk if u can consider that angst but theres going to be a lil bit of crying, kenvi - free form, raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “Why did you… why did you tell them I’m the last person you’d ever let your sister date?”  Jaehwan whispered, his voice so small Wonshik almost didn’t hear him.Wonshik felt like he had been hit by a wrecking ball and ice water was being poured on his head at the same time.





	To me you’re that person

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first part of the series that are going to be kinda real-events-inspired.  
> This one is based on the MBC video star 180612 episode where they asked Wosnhik if he'd let any of his members date his sister. I couldn't find a clip of that part I think MBC youtube channel didn't post that and the ones people posted on twitter were long lost because this was a year ago. but there's [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYIP44mtVZg) if you have never seen that interview and want to know what was it all about. (feel free to send me a link if you found that part of the interview)

He knocked on the door lightly, not wanting to wake up the older boy in case he was asleep, even by a slim chance, but Wonshik also knew for certain that he wasn’t asleep. He knew that Jaehwan had trouble falling asleep and always ended up playing with his phone for hours until he dozed off, his phone still in his hands. _His_ Jaehwan, so he knows. 

He shook his head, dismissing the stupid thought. _What was he thinking?_ He opened the door and stepped in, even though he hadn’t heard a reply from the other side. He had to know what was wrong. Sweet bubbly Jaehwan was upset and he had to know the cause in order to fix it as soon as possible.

His eyes landed on the boy’s supposedly sleeping form. He was facing him, curled into a ball with a fluffy white blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. He knew Jaehwan was definitely awake as soon as he saw his face. He had a tiny frown and his lips weren’t pouting like they always _'always'_ do when he’s asleep. He sat quietly on the edge of the bed, just looking fondly at Jaehwan’s frowny face. Wonshik had missed him so much this past week. He didn’t think too much of it at first; they were all busy and it wasn’t rare for them to not see each other for days, even though they lived together. Wonshik hadn’t suspected anything suspicious when Jaehwan didn’t greet him with the usual excitement when he came back from the studio that night. He thought Jaehwan might have been tired from whatever schedule he had or that he probably lost in a video game or something. But when the older didn’t even look at him at the dinner table, he knew something must’ve been up.

Wonshik stopped his train of thought; he was waiting for the boy to give in and open his eyes, but he didn’t. He called softly “Jaehwan-ah…”, but no reaction. “I know you’re awake, jae” he said with a playful tone, hoping to get a reaction from their cute main vocal. Nothing. He didn’t even flinch. Wonshik huffed his breath out and moved his hand to pet the boy’s hair: “come on Jaehwanie~”. Wonshik knew how Jaehwan loved it when he scratched behind his ear. The boy was literally a puppy trapped in a big but cute human’s body. But to Wonshik’s surprise, Jaehwan moved his head as soon as he sensed the other’s hand coming close. He pulled away.

Wonshik’s heart skipped a beat. Jaehwan never rejects his touches. What the hell had happened this past week? He tried to remember what everyone had been up to the past week, trying to find a possible cause for Jaehwan’s behavior. He got nothing.

“Jaehwan, What’s the matter?” Wonshik finally said out loud, concern flowing in his voice. “hmmm? Talk to me. What’s wrong, Jyanie?” he asked, his usually calm eyes wide and focused on his friend’s face, desperately anticipating a reaction. The silence in the room was deafening. Finally, Jaehwan opened his eyes. Those round, beautiful eyes Wonshik adored so much were looking anywhere but Wonshik.

“Jaehwan, please. You’re scaring me! What’s wrong?” he asked again, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Something important must have had happened, something important Wonshik foolishly missed on. He should have paid more attention. He should have been more careful. Wonshik mentally beat himself up while desperately trying to remember whether Jaehwan had asked him to do something that he could’ve forgotten.

“is it something I did?” he asked cautiously while being almost 100% sure it wasn’t because of him. He never forgot to answer Jaehwan’s messages or call back in case he missed them. But the moment the words left his mouth, Jaehwan's darting gaze was directed at him. He was looking at Wonshik with such pain in his eyes that Wonshik was confused for a second. He turned around to check if anyone else was there that Jaehwan could be directing his glare at. What could he have possibly done to hurt the precious boy so bad? For Jaehwan to look at Wonshik with that betrayed look.

“what-” Wonshik finally initiated, but Jaehwan quickly cut him off. He lifted his body and sat up on the bed, the blanket curling around his feet. With a voice so soft wonshik would’ve missed it if the room hadn’t been completely silent, Jaehwan asked: “Why did you say that?”

Wonshik was confused. What did he say? When? “Jae, what are you talking about?” he asked, not taking his eyes off the boy who was hunched on the bed, head hanging low and hugging his own body. He looked so small, Wonshik’s heart ached. He wanted to grab the boy and wrap his arms around him to protect him from all the sadness in the world. But apparently, he was the reason his precious Jaehwan was upset, so he held back with clenched fists. 

“Why did you… why did you tell them I’m the last person you’d ever let your sister date?” Jaehwan whispered, his voice so small Wonshik almost didn’t hear him.

Wonshik felt like he had been hit by a wrecking ball and ice water was being poured on his head at the same time. He had completely forgotten about that stupid show. But why would Jaehwan even bother to be upset over a dumb question like that? They get asked these inappropriate questions all the time, and it wasn’t like Jaehwan liked his sister like that! He knew Jaehwan regarded her as his own sister! Wonshik was confused.

“ahh….. that stupid show…” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t know what to say but Jaehwan took the chance away. “Is it because I act childish and irresponsible?” he said with his voice trembling, hugging himself tighter.

“why? Do you have a crush on her or something?” Wonshik joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. Jaehwan looked up at him with so much anger, Wonshik thought he might jump and punch him “I’m joking! I’m joking jeez!”

This time - a little louder - Jaehwan said: “you said it like I wouldn’t be good enough to be part of your family and-” he sniffed mid-sentence “and like I’m worthless-” he looked up at Wonshik and his eyes were glossy with unshed tears. Wonshik’s heart broke into a million pieces. 

_Fuck. He had fucked up_ . He had fucked up _big times_ and he didn’t even realize it. God damn those stupid talk shows and their stupid MCs and their stupid scripts. When he had been asked that question, he cursed every God in the universe and all the staff on that tv show. He gave those answers out of irritation, without realizing how they might affect Jaehwan. He carefully scooted closer to Jaehwan on the bed. “ Jaehwan, no….. god no that’s not - how could you think I meant it like that?” He couldn’t take it anymore; Wonshik cupped Jaehwan's round face with his hands and brought them to eye-level so that the older wouldn’t be able to avoid his eyes. “Jae, look at me. Please…” Wonshik pleaded. Jaehwan looked up slowly, his round beautiful brown eyes red and the tip of his nose blushed pink. “you _are_ a part of my family! Hell, _you are my family!_ You, _lee Jaehwan_ !” he said firmly while looking straight into Jaehwan’s eyes because he needed Jaehwan to _see_ how serious he was and how much he meant it. with that, Jaehwan's eyes filled with tears that quickly ran down his soft cheeks and on Wonshik’s thumb, Jaehwan's face still cupped in his hands...

 _‘Kim Wonshik, you had one job and you failed’_ his brain told him as he watched his dear friend’s tears running down his face that _he was the cause of_! His heart beat so loudly in his ears and all he knew was that he had to make it up to him and make him smile again.

Wonshik didn’t know which force led him to act so, but when he opened his eyes, he still held Jaehwan’s face in his hands, lips pressed together. _His lips pressed onto Lee Jaehwan’s lips._ For a few seconds that felt like an eternity, all Wonshik could feel were Jaehwan’s plushy lips on his chapped ones and the warmth that Jaehwan radiated. Noses pushed together and Wonshik’s clammy hands still pressed onto Jaehwan’s cheeks, their position was a bit awkward, but Wonshik was too overwhelmed to think about it. He didn’t know how much time passed, but he eventually drew back and slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a baffled Jaehwan. Wonshik had never seen such a surprised Jaehwan and didn’t know how to read that expression, _but anything is better than those hurt eyes from before,_ he tried to tell himself.

 _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. What the fuck did I do? Why did I do that?? God, I just had to screw this up more than I already did_. Wonshik was going in circles in his head, trying to read Jaehwan’s expression that was still the same unreadable stare. Wonshik finally gathered enough courage to lift his head to spare a quick glance at Jaehwan but the older one was already looking at him with… _hate? Disgust? Anger? Wonshik looked_ closer at his friend; no trace of said emotions in his eyes but he was staring at…... _Wonshik’s lips? Could that really be? Did the kiss maybe cloud his ability to objectively judge??_ Wonshik was lost. Just when he wanted to articulate his question, he was stopped by Jaehwan suddenly looking straight into his eyes. _Fuck._ Wonshik felt his heart in his throat beat. He didn’t know if he should say something or not or _what to say in the first place._ jaehwan was looking at him and wonshik knew. He fucking knew because he knew Jaehwan like the back of his hands.

Finally, Wonshik understood: Jaehwan was looking at him with _want_ . It was the same look he put on whenever he was fixated on literally anything. Greedy Jaehwan gets this sparkle in his eyes with a hint of pleading that wordlessly begs you to give him what he wants. And not many people on earth can refuse lee jaehwan. _Wonshik surely wasn’t one of them._ So when Jaehwan’s eyes dropped to his lips and back to his eyes again, Wonshik threw away all logic and hesitation to lean into the boy's space and catch his soft plump lips with his own. _Fuck_.

They needily kissed with their eyes closed. It didn’t feel like a theatrical firework bursting. Instead, it was softness and quietness. Both boys were drowning into the kiss and into the silence of the room. The kiss was chaste and sweet, lips barely moving against each other. Wonshik’s hands were awkwardly frozen on his sides, not knowing what to do with them. But then Jaehwan released a deep groan from his chest, signaling Wonshik that he didn’t mind his touches. _Fuck, their bodies were so close_. Wonshik could hear Jaehwan’s subtle and repressed moans that were only audible to Wonshik because of their lack of distance. _God, they were so so fucking close._ Wonshik could barely handle the fact that he felt so much of Jaehwan’s body at once. It felt like a dream. Jaehwan squeezed his eyes shut and hesitantly brought his right hand up to clutch at Wonshik's shirt, silently asking him to close the remaining gap between their heated bodies.

Wonshik didn’t need to be told twice (or even once in this case). He reached for Jaehwan’s neck with his left hand and snaked the other around the boy’s thin waist and pulled his small frame closer. Their chests were barely touching, but they could feel each other’s heat nevertheless. Wonshik started rubbing circles under Jaehwan’s jaw where he knew he was sensitive because of the numerous tickle fights they’ve had. Jaehwan moaned sweetly against his lips, opening up slightly. Wonshik saw the opportunity to finally bite those pillowy lips that he might have dreamed of more than once. He nibbled at Jaehwan’s bottom lip playfully, earning a soft giggle from the boy in his arms. They both pulled back slowly without stepping away any further, still in each other's space. Jaehwan’s cheeks and ears were dusted pink and his lips were beautifully swollen and red from the heated kiss. He looked like a flower that had just bloomed. Wonshik was blushing as well; he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks but he had some explaining to do.

“Jaehwanie…” he reached for the boy’s chin to lift his face up to eye-level. Wonshik started hesitantly, still trying to sort out what to say: “I’m so sorry for that interview. I should’ve handled the situation better and considered your feelings… you know I love you, right?” Wonshik looked at Jaehwan, nervously expecting an answer. “I know, dumbass Shikie”, he said quietly but there was no hesitation in his voice and it was the first time he had called Wonshik’s name since last week. Wonshik felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. Just hearing the boy calling him by his nickname - the one only Jaehwan is allowed to use - was a huge relief. He pulled the boy into his chest and finally wrapped his arms around his tiny frame. Holding Jaehwan in his arms felt like the most natural thing in the world to Wonshik. The boy going pliant in his arms and his body was so warm, Wonshik wanted to keep him in his carress forever.

“I love you too, Shik” Jaehwan said, his voice muffled with his face buried in Wonshik’s neck. Wonshik let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and pulled Jaehwan impossibly close to his body. Jaehwan’s hands were resting around his waist, holding Wonshik gently. “Shik?” Wonshik pulled back slowly, not wanting to let go of the boy. “yeah?” he said softly, looking fondly at the boy in front of him who looked so shy for some reason. “what does this mean?”, he said, looking down at his thighs quickly. Wonshik could see the heat rushing through Jaehwan’s cheeks. _Cute._ “I mean us, the kiss, this-”. Seeing that Wonshik understood, he stopped explaining. “honestly, I don’t know, jyani. But I know that I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time”, he said with a shy smile. Jaehwan’s face immediately lit up. “Really??”, he shouted like a kid who just got promised to be taken to Disneyland. Wonshik chuckled. “Yeah… really.” Jaehwan grinned at him and brought his face close to Wonshik’s until their lips were only inches apart. “me too” he whispered with the biggest smile on his face before he closed the distance and kissed Wonshik once again, taking his breath away. 

Wonshik felt warm. It was the kind of nostalgic warmth that he felt whenever he thought about his childhood back home. _He felt at home._ They had known each other for years and Wonshik had always considered Jaehwan home, _but this was different._ Wonshik finally found what he was looking for, and it was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me I wasn't the only one who was bothered by the way Wonshik answered that question...  
> Thank you so much for reading, please leave comments and kudos if you liked this. comments make my day tbh :")  
> there are 3 more parts already written, I'll try to post them soon uwu  
> AND Shout Out to Lin who beta'd this work. you're champion for editing my trash.  
> the title is VIXX - Us Now lyrics.  
> find me on [tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com) and tell me if you have any ideas/prompts for this series (like real events you like to be fanfictionized sjdhlksahdf)


End file.
